


At your Command

by SisterHavoc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterHavoc/pseuds/SisterHavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's hardly a patient man, and Jack's willing to test that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At your Command

A stillness eased through Gabriel as Jack leaned against his back, the blonde's skin cooling his own flushed heat. He licked his lips, his rabid panting failing to ease his need, and only deepened his thirst. His thoughts ran unchecked as Jack knelt behind him, flustering him further as the man came down to his level. Gabriel was solely at fault for the weight of the room, laden with the heat of his mindless mutterings and diminishing restraint, causing his own torment as he readily awaited Jack's next move. The Commander's hand traced down the chisel of Gabriel's hips, coming to rest upon the agonizing strain in his briefs.  
  
“At ease, solider,” Jack commanded as he nudged his girth against Gabe's backside. There was a cruel tone in his breathy laugh.  
“You're not the boss here.”

Defiantly, Gabe leaned forward to brace on his hands and bucked his hips back, grinding in slow, needy circles. His voice thick with desire, words rolled off his tongue into a sloppy mess. A mingle of foreign, native and nonsense, Jack wasn't impressed. A harsh smack split the air, ringing out beyond their private quarters. Gabriel recoiled, sucking in through his teeth. His back dipped into an arch as the warm sting of his punishment spread from his buttock to his groin; maroon briefs darkening with precum.

“Speak up, that's no way to talk to your superior.”  
  
Gabe's body prickled with his anger – _who do you think you are, Morrison –_ completely intoxicated by the man bossing him around, grinding on his taint, and stripping him of his dignity. He needed more. He obeyed.  
  
“Fuck, Jack...” He growled., rolling his hips as a palm caressed the underside of his member. Thrusting against it involuntarily, he moaned as Jack curled over him, feeling the man's weight bear down. A rough, broad hand met the back of his head, forcing his face into the sheets, hips into the air. Jack's steely blue gaze bore into him as he dared to be challenged. Submit.  
  
“Aaah...mmnnh,” Gabriel huffed with the last of his resistance, struggling to maintain his vocabulary.  
  
“Fuck me,” He growled. “F-Fuck Morrison, make me..yours, aah- make me...” Gabriel lost his clarity once more, beaten by his anticipation. Jack seemed satisfied with the plea, as he tugged at the hem of Gabe's briefs and gave him a playful smack on the ass. Watching him writhe, Jack stifled a pleasant groan.  
  
“Follow orders pretty nice, don't ya?”  
  
Gabriel jolted as a tongue ran up his inner thigh, tracing slow circles, teeth nipping at his nether. He moaned shamelessly, fingers curling into the sheets. Jack relentlessly toyed with his patience, lapping and biting and prodding, a devious formula for one loud, sloppy subordinate. He laughed, watching his commanding partner fall to pieces before him. The rumble of his voice, so close, so intimately near; Gabriel shuddered and whined. He pushed his hips back, wanting anything to cease the ache. Another shudder, as the heat of Jack's breath teased his ass, and two fingers slipped inside. Heavy lids closed as Gabriel trembled with a deep sigh. The teasing he'd had to endure - watching perfect Commander Morrison strut around all day, passing him with lusty glances, suggestive touches here and there, having to play out his duties as he struggled not to stare, not to wander, and disappear in thoughts of the inevitable - settled with one precise touch.  
  
Jack hummed with admiration, freeing himself at the sight of his hot and heady friend, clenched firm on his fingers. He tugged away their briefs and tossed them aside with complete disregard. Easing up on his knees, he rut between Gabriel's plump thighs, frotting with their slick, engorged members. Suddenly, Gabriel bucked back, throat rasping with a deep moan.  
  
“Fuck me, dammit! Ah- aaah c'mon Morrison, fuck me already!”  
  
“Louder, so the recruits can hear,” Jack chuckled. He did as he was bid, and wailed the Commander's name. Whether to quiet the man's pleading urgency, or simply yielding to his own lust, Jack couldn't decide why he finally gave in, slicking a trail of cum along Gabriel's rear before nudging inside.  
  
A calm set over them, a feverish desire briefly quelled as Jack slowly rocked his hips, ebbing deeper, and deeper. Gabriel bit down on a fistful of cloth, stifling his ramblings to quiet, intimate sounds meant only for his partner. He held his breath as Jack's fingers curled over the mound of his hips, shifting him ever so slightly as he found what he'd delved for.  
  
Gabriel threw back his head, mouth agape with a silent cry, Jack grinding into his heat. The coals in his belly coiled, the searing need trapped in his core flushed out to darken his rich skin. He shoved back into Jack with a loud smack, again and again, sick of the torment he'd endured. Another crack rang out, Jack's palm red with the force of his discipline. He dug his fingers deep into the meat of Gabe's haunches, wrenching control away from him once more.  
  
“Behave, Gabriel,” He scolded. “You haven't earned it.”  
  
His tone was gravely serious, scorning, almost daring Gabe to fight back. Gabriel seized up, biting his tongue to refrain from swearing up and down. It was more than a game now, and he knew he had to play along.  
  
“Better, but that was still out of line...” Jack hummed as he shoved Gabriel's legs further, leaving his cock unattended.  
  
“Get up.”  
  
Gabriel bolted upright, steadying himself on his hands. He rattled with a pathetic moan as Jack hilted into his depths, and closed a hand over his bronze throat.  
  
“Don't move.”  
  
Agonizingly slow and precise, he thrust against Gabriel's gland, watching as the arch deepened in his back. He felt whines of pleasure hitch in Gabe's throat, fluttering against his palm, and groaned with approval. As the tension bound to shatter, he barred Gabriel's release, ceasing his movements. He grinned, his partner fuming with a lamenting huff.  
  
“Jackie..p-please-” He moaned, not daring to move. Jack hesitated, thrusting once again when he felt Gabriel falling from his crest. He caressed his hand away from Gabriel's neck, drawing his thumb deep into the ridges of his shoulders as he traced down his lover's back. He watched with adoration as Gabriel recoiled with each thrust, yearning to meet his hips, denied only by his Commander's word. A softness set over his stern gaze, the image tugging at his heart.  
  
“I wanna see your face.”  
  
Gabriel, too caught in a haze to register what was being barked at him, earned himself another slap on the ass. Jack reaffirmed his orderly tone.  
  
“That's an order, Reyes.”  
  
Eagerly, Gabriel buckled to his elbows and rolled over, with barely a moment to adjust as Jack hiked his knees up to his chest. Hacking spit into his palm, Jack hastily lubed himself up before pushing back into Gabriel, evoking a pathetic moan; one of desire or protest, Jack didn't know. He didn't care. He rolled his hips deep, fluidly, against the firm cushion of Gabe's thighs. Gabriel trembled beneath him, throwing his head back as he cried out and begged for release. Jack shouldered into the back of his knees, forcing Gabriel's legs down against his chest, as he ran his thumb just under the helm of Gabe's cock. He devoured the sight; Gabriel Reyes, back straining to the sky, mouth agape, his heady moans becoming hoarse as he gasped for air, for his end. Jack narrowed his eyes, never leaving the look on Gabriel's face.  
  
“Cum for me, solider.”  
  
He lurched as his climax commanded him, his hips bucking with every hot flush of seed as it decorated his belly.  
  
“Ah- aaah! Yes sir!”  
  
Jack's hand glistened with cum as he drew out his lover's orgasm, his continuous spasms, the heat of his clenching depths, bringing Jack to his own release. He bit back a groan as he thrust hard, hilting himself to empty within.

 

* * *

 

  
They returned to the world, panting, a dark veil suddenly lifted from their sights as clarity returned. The air was crisp against their sweltering skin, the efforts of their lovemaking suddenly, uncomfortably, binding them together. Jack eased back, twitching as his body peeled away from Gabriel's, who seemed already half asleep. 

“Hah...ahh, fuck,” Gabriel grumbled, legs going limp over the edge of the bed as Jack stood up, and wiped the sweat from his brow. He swiped up a shirt to dab at his face, before glancing around for the time. 

“You've, uh, got a meeting with the new guy,” Jack suggested, already prepping for the showers.

Gabriel threw an arm over his face, chest rising and falling with a heavy, disgusted sigh.

“Fuck him.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet that was inspired by Sebesun's artwork on tumblr, link below.  
> Please enjoy. 
> 
> http://tinyurl.com/hpjc7fk


End file.
